all her luv
by silva star
Summary: this is my very first fic, but I never posted it. it takes place in the silver millenium. this is chapter 2. Serenity is already engaged, what happens when she meets Endymion? isn't their love forbidden?
1. prologue

Hey everyone I thought while I worked on my other fic,' "trust," you could read this one

Hey everyone I thought while I worked on my other fic,' "trust," you could read this one. (she gives a cheesy smile ^_^ ) This was my first fic, but I never posted it until now. So I hope you like it and review please!

Prologue: The legend begins….

The universe before the Silver Millenium was filled with nothing but chaos and each planet stood secluded from one another, not knowing that there were other beings on other planets, very much like their own. Artemis, a goddess, felt that the universe needed a center of purity, one ruler who knew the concept of compromise, understanding and sensitivity, a ruler of the moon, and so she created the Moon Kingdom and she became known as Selene, the goddess of the moon. By using the purity of the soul, she created Serenity I where her soul was not only linked to Selene, but to the moon as well. So each goddess of every planet searched for the one female ruler whose soul was linked to the planet, that kingdom in which she ruled with her king, would be the center of all kingdoms on that planet, holding most power. The gods, being male, always thought about war and suggested that each planet should have a warrior, The goddesses decided that the queens of those center kingdoms would be the only ones to harness the planet's powers, therefore created the sailor scouts. They were to protect not only the moon, but the universe as well and when the Moon Queen had a daughter, the princesses of the power- holding queens, would become the next scouts looking after the moon princess. When Serenity I came into being, she created an alliance with every planet including earth, which promised aid and protection of one another.

"She really is beautiful, isn't she?" Queen serenity IV says aloud to no one in particular, holding the newborn baby in her arms. As she gazed at the baby girl cooing peacefully, she made a vow then and there that she would never let any harm come to her child.

"Do you see this Travis? Do you see our baby girl?…..If only you were here now with us, to meet her….our Princess Serenity…but I know you'll watch over her, I love you my love." She smiled through her unshed tears as the sleeping child opened her eyes and looked curiously at the woman before her, but before the queen could let any tears fall, she called for one of the guards to come into the room.

"Please make arrangements for the congregation, tonight Princess Serenity, my aurora, will be introduced to her kingdom."

"Mistress, I don't think you know, but…"

"lemme guess," interrupting his sentence, "dear Princess Serenity has finally graced the world with her presence," she snickered with a hint of sarcasm mixed in between. 

"Mi'lady, how did you know that the queen was having a girl?" he asked the woman on the throne in the center of the room, looking at her with confusion in his green eyes. She was wearing a long burgundy dress that hugged her figure tightly and revealed most of her cleavage, which seemed to interest the minion before her, he tried to hide his satisfaction, but how could she not noticed when he was talking to 'them' and not her. A thin malicious grin gave him an unexplainable fear and he wished he had kept his mouth shut. Way to go Terrence, how many times do I have to tell you, stop asking so many damn questions! he yelled at himself. "well aren't you the curious one," she almost chuckled, but as quickly as it began, it stopped and soon in place of the smile was a serious frown, "heed my warning, your HIGHNESS," she sneered sarcastically, "curiosity killed the cat," which made him even more confused, but didn't express it. "All you need to know is that I KNOW, do I have to remind YOU of your plans to take over that kingdom? As you know it will be a long process, which will require time and patience, but DON"T abuse the time. I will NOT accept failure. You DO know what will happen if you fail this assignment, do you not?" She practically screams at him, making him stand even straighter than before with his head held high, not arrogantly, oh no, he was in no position to be arrogant, but to make himself stiff. He was shivering with so much fear that he could have peed in his pants, but went unnoticed by the figure.

"y-yes Mi'lady," he answered her fairly hesitantly. "Good, I will show NO mercy….now do you want me to repeat the assignment?" she asked with a voice way too calm and sweet. "No, no I understand my mission and my son and I will not fail."

"Fine you are dismissed," she waves her hand nonchalantly, shooing him out of her presence. The relieved king turned on his heel and exited the dark secluded room. As soon as his shadow disappeared through the door, the woman broke out into laughter, the evil clearly heard behind it, making echoes in the gloomy space. "Soon, very soon, I will have everything, the Moon Kingdom will be mine for the taking."

Like? Hate? Bring on the comments 


	2. chapter 1

Hey people

Hey people! Yeah I know I'm supposed to be working on 'Trust' don't worry about it, I'm on it, until then this is the 1st chapter to keep you busy, so enjoy and review please.

Chapter1

(16 years after prologue)

The Moon

Princess Serenity sat alone on bench in her favorite place out of the whole palace, the garden. The fresh scent of roses floated around her petite figure and soon was carried by the night air reaching her nostrils as she inhaled the smell. While doing all of this, she sat staring up at the blue globe in the midnight color sky, gazing at it's cryptic frame with the desire of getting up close and personal. "so beautiful" she whispered, too quiet for anyone nearby to hear. "SERENE!" an all too familiar, yet load voice storms through the darkness, ripping the blonde out of her stupor. "SERENITY!" she grumbled inwardly at the sound of her formal and turned to the figure entering through the entrance of the garden. "I have been ALL over the palace grounds looking for you and here you are sitting on your ASS daydreaming, while my feet are suffering from these blasted heels." She practically yelled to the annoyed princess before her. "well it's not MY fault you have BIG feet," she said rolling her eyes. "I DON"T have BIG feet," the fiery princess spat back, "yeah keep telling yourself that, maybe it might make sense one day," she said with a smile that she no longer could hide. They broke into their usual tongue war 

(AN: of course) that lasted a few minutes and eventually gave up, knowing that no one would be able to win. "What are you doing out here anyway?….oooh," as she followed the blonde's gaze to the center of her attention. "When are you gonna get over this 'going to Earth' stage?" she asks slightly annoyed, the princess makes a frustrated sigh, sounding as if she was still in a daze like moments before. "I just don't understand why it's forbidden. How can something so beautiful be forbidden?" she questioned still starry eyed, "besides it can't be all that bad since the generals are there," She makes another sigh, but full of sadness. "looks can be deceiving," Raye says while looking up to her friend with a frown on her face, "and anyway they aren't from the moon…..besides we haven't seen or heard from them in 5 years and I'm pretty sure they're not thinking about US so stop thinking about THEM." Serenity looks at the girl in red and almost feels sorry for her I know you miss him Raye, I miss him too, all of them, I wish you would just admit it and stop getting so bent out of shape when their names are mentioned . A smile slowly emerges on Raye's face, forgetting the conversation that just took place, I know something that might interest you." The moon princess turned to the raven-haired girl with confused eyes and is that curiosity? the princess can't be interested in gossip since she said that she doesn't listen to rumors, hah yeah right Raye muses (sarcastically) with herself. "and what would that be?"

(The Earth)

"Your Majesties" the king and queen turned to the source of the voice who just entered the throne room. "Yes Kunzite," the king waits patiently for the white-haired general to catch his breath. The queen, however was quite amused by his appearance and tried to stifle any laughter, for it was obvious that he had ran all the way there. Kunzite realizing the scene he was making, straightened immediately, clearing his throat, looking at the royals before him. He could hear snickering to his right and turned to see an all too familiar short blonde-haired general trying his hardest not to burst into laughter. Jadeite… as if on cue, he looks at the raged white-haired general and his grin fades, replaced by an expressionless frown. The now calm and collected general turns back to the forgotten royals and remembers why he was there, "I have been informed that two of the desert kingdoms are having some sort of dispute…"

"Which two kingdoms?" the king asks abruptly, "the kingdoms of Jerah and Gyptian, sire," he answers a little taken back the king's hastiness. "And what is the issue of this conflict?"

"Well it seems that Jerah is complaining about the boundary drawn between the kingdoms, they claim that Gyptian crossed it and used their land without permission." "So what's the problem? Tell them to get out their maps of their kingdoms…." "that's the problem, your highness," he interrupted, "both maps are different, one shows that Jerah owns the land and the other map shows that Gyptian is the owner, it's quite confusing." He says while giving a frustrated sigh. "yes that is a problem, hmmm…Nephrite," he motions to the brunette in the general's uniform, "make arrangements for my departure tomorrow afternoon, I will be leaving to mitigate this growing tension." Nephrite nods and walks out of the throne room to fulfill the request. "Is it really necessary for you to go, Stephen?" the queen asks her husband, "yes, if I don't go then a war will breakout, I have to handle this before it gets out of control." He answers in a defeated tone, it was obvious that he didn't want to go. "But are you forgetting?….Queen Serenity is expecting your arrival tomorrow to sign the treaty to get us involved in the alliance," the queen nearly chokes out, after all the alliance would help the planet immensely and they could begin to repair the relations between the Moon and the Earth from the damage of the past. "No I haven't forgotten," he hesitantly answers back, giving the impression that he did, but no one noticed except his wife (AN: of course, a woman knows everything). "By the way has anyone seen Endymion?" she asks the three generals in the room, all she got were blank expressions, "Zoicite, do you know?" she gestures to the long blonde-haired in the same uniform as the others. "I d-do believe that he has gone horseback riding, your highness," he says a little uncertain. "I think I just found a solution," everyone turns to the source of the voice that just interrupted the short conversation. The king had a wide grin on his face for the 'solution' he just found. "Oh?" the queen asks, an eyebrow rising, then she realized what he was talking about and grew in his decision. "I will send Endymion…."

Well that's the end of chapter 1. Like? Hate? Review and tell me what you think. Ja ne


	3. chapter 2

Hey

Hey! This is chapter 2, sorry about the delay but I was busy with KOTU and Trust and since I wasn't getting any reviews, I decided to concentrate on those fics, but some of you have reviewed and asked for more so here it is.

Disclaimer: Don't own sailor moon or it's characters

Chapter 2

"Serenity, get up this instance!!"

Losing the little patience she had left, she scurries over to the bed and leaps toward the sleeping, (AN: correction) snoring princess. I should really record this girl and show her how loud she sounds, MY goddess Selene! is that drool??!! she thinks to herself as she tries to wake the snoring hyena, which was a daily routine for the advisor.

Without thinking, she screams another wake up call, but this time directly in her ear. As an irritating "SERENITY!!" goes storming through the slumber girl's dream, unexpectedly, the girl jolts to life, throwing the 'cause' across the room.

****

* Thunk*

"uuuuuhhhh, that's going to leave a mark." The disheveled victim grunts out loud. Serenity, now with a burst of energy, gets out of bed and heads toward the door, leading to her bathroom. Something dark catches her eye and she turns to the little out stretched furball, currently leaning against the wall, standing upside down on her head.

"Luna? What…are….you…doing? Trying out some new tricks are we? Well here's some advice, try using the training room, there's a mat, you see, where it prevents you from ending up the way you are now." She teasingly replies to the cat with the crescent moon visible on her head.

I swear that cat gets weirder everyday the blonde thinks as she disappears through the door, closing it tight. The feline, now on four legs, rolls her eyes while shaking her head, mumbling something about pitying the man the princess will marry.

******************

"Where IS that girl?" Raye anxiously shifts the weight to the other leg, with her hand on her hip, aggravation showing in her body language. "Who?" asks the girl in the green dress. "Who else? No other than the lazy, IRRESPONSIBLE….." before she could finish a figure runs into the large room, golden pigtails following close behind.

"Cool down Raye before I have to pour some water on you, I'm ONLY five minutes late for Selene's sake." The brunette in green shakes her head and smiles, "yeah raye, lighten up, she's actually earlier than her usual tardiness," she says, while slapping Serene on her back almost knocking the poor girl to the ground.

"Thanks Lita, you're a real pal," she grits through her teeth, trying to ignore the pain that was shooting up her spine at that very moment. Jeez!! Lita doesn't know her own strength

Before Raye and Serene could begin their usual tongue war, two figures, one in blue and the other in orange, walk into the room. "I have some news from the queen, it seems that there's been a change in plans, King Stephen and Queen Thalia will not be coming to sign the treaty, but…"

An excited shriek interrupted the blue-haired girl's speech. Throwing glares at the blonde's outburst, everyone turned back to Amy as she continued, interruption free. "Now as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted, oh yes, their majesties will be sending their son, I believe his name is Endymion."

At that moment everyone's face fell, "that's it?" this being said by Serenity, "that's the important news?" The blue-haired princess glances at her with confusion written all over her face, "you guys don't get it, he's bringing his four generals," Mina says while jumping up and down. 

Amy looks at her annoyed by her second outburst, "Mina you look like a frog, stop or you'll knock something loose," she says with a frown. "Too late….now that I think about it, all she heeds are the moles and slimy skin and there you have your own little toad," Lita teases.

"Just give her some wine, remember what happened last week? She was in the bathroom for two hours straight, I have never seen anyone turn that green in my life," Serenity laughs aloud, along with everyone else.

Mina does tis puppy dog pout, "hey! How was I supposed to know that the punch was spiked," this causing more uproar from the gang, including from Mina herself as she laughs at her own comment.

Serenity, being the first to stop laughing, realizes the reason for Mina's giddiness from before and runs to Mina, doing the same happy dance that Mina was doing. 

"What is it? Day of the ditzs? HELLO!! These are the same generals who forgot about us for the past five years, is it just me or am I the ONLY one who remembers that?" Raye screams to the two blondes.

"Oh Raye, get over…..Hey! we are not ditzs," they both chorused. Raye just shakes her head as if trying to clear her thoughts unbelievable….the 'so called friends' that left without saying goodbye, didn't even send a letter, are coming back to the Moon and they're happy! Unbelievable

********(The Earth)*********

"MOVE!!"

"can you walk any faster? I'm FALLING asleep back here!"

"can you give me some space? I can feel your HOT, sticky breath on my NECK!"

"GET OFF MY FOOT JADEITE!!"

Endymion stood with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking at his generals trying to all run in the shuttle at the same time. What the hell…. clearing his throat, which was the third attempt to get their attention, the generals turn to the amused prince with shame written in their expressions.

"Now what is wrong with this picture? Jade, did you even comb your hair this morning?" he says, motioning to the general with the tangled blonde hair which was sticking up in every direction. The other three generals burst into laughter at the prince's comment.

"And I know you three aren't laughing, did you guys even wash? And my father says that I need to learn control from you four, you who can't even get through a door." Endymion says with an incredulous sigh. 

"Forgive us, it's just that we're a little excited about going back to the Moon," Kunzite explained. "Back? You've been to the Moon before?"

"Oh we didn't tell you? Hmm must had slipped my mind," Jadeite says while trying to fix his hair. Zoicite frowns at the blonde, "everything slips your mind," he says with a grin. Jadeite shoots him glare, then returns his attention back to his damaged hair.

"You see, we used to be best friends with princess and her four guardians, the sailor scouts, that was until we were re-located here on Earth as your guards. We never got a chance to say goodbye," Zoicite sighed sadly. 

"We never even got a chance to send a message, with the bad relations between the Moon and Earth and all, so they probably think that we didn't care," came another sad reply by Nephrite.

"You had girls as your best friends?" the prince asks with a cynical stare, "well I hope they don't use their 'so called magic' on you as a way of revenge," he smirks sarcastically.

It was obvious that the prince was skeptical about the rumors of their practice of magic on the Moon. Soon the announcement of the shuttle's departure was made, as everyone turned to get positioned in the seats, worried expressions appeared on every general's face.

"I hope they remember us…"

Well that's the end of that chapter. As a reader you know what to do…R&R toodles


End file.
